mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rarity S01E01.png Rarity's first appearance S01E01.png Rarity0 S01E01.png Rarity1 S01E01.png Twilight and Rarity1 S1E01.png|Rarity and Twilight Sparkle for the first time. Rarity2 S01E01.png Rarity3 S0101.png RarityTwilightMakeover.jpeg|Rarity's first encounter with Twilight ends with a makeover, as do most of their subsequent meetings. Rarity Canterlot! S01E01.png|Canterlot! Rarity_beauty1_S01E01.png Rarity_beauty2_S01E01.png SparkleRarity.jpeg|Rarity beams at the mention of Canterlot... And looks adorable in the process. Rarity_cant_wait_to_hear_all_about_it.png Rarity Twilight S01E01.png Rarity4 S01E01.png Rarity She's gone! S01E01.png|She's gone! Rarity face to face 2 Nightmare Moon-W 1.000.png|Rarity before Night mare Moon. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rarity mane bug S01E02.png Rarity falling S01E02.png Rarity cross eyed-W 1.1992.png|Rarity against the Manticore. Rarity giggling S01E01.png Rarity S01E02.png Rarity angry S01E02.png Rarity of course! S01E02.png|Rarity scolding the group for being insensitive about the sea serpent's plight. rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png|Rarity comforting the sea serpent. Rarity0 S01E02.png Rarity crime against fabulosity S01E02.png Rarity nom S01E02.png|Mine! Rarity cutting her tail.png|Short tail Rarity. Rarity aww S01E02.png Rarity short tail S01E02.png Rarity element of generosity S01E02.png Rarity happy S01E02.png Applejack13 S01E02.png|Rarity and Applejack gaining their necklaces. Rarity with her tail again S01E02.png Whipping_my_back_and_forth.gif|Rarity loving her replaced tail. Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png The Ticket Master Rarity Excited S01E03.png Rarity S01E03.png Rarity0 S01E03.png Rarity Him! S01E03.png|Him! Rarity dreaming S01E03.png Rarity Fantasy S1E03.png|Walking in the Gala... Rarity meeting the princess S01E03.png Rarity awesome face S01E03.png Rarity dreaming about Blueblood.png|Rarity fantasizing about meeting Prince Blueblood. Rarity_Yes.jpg|Rarity fantasizing about Blueblood presenting her with an engagement ring. Rarity wedding S01E03.png Upset Rarity1 S01E03.png Rarity how could you S01E03.png Upset Rarity3 S01E03.png Pinkie Rarity Twilight S01E03.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E03.jpeg|Rarity and Pinkie Pie in The Ticket Master. Rarity questions Fluttershy about the tickets S1E3.png|Rarity questioning Fluttershy about the Grand Galloping Gala. Rarity but S01E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Rarity it's raining S01E03.png Rarity wet S01E03.png|Wet thanks to Twilight. Rarity X Twilight.jpg|Rarity and Twilight: Best of Friends. Rarity and Spike S01E03.png Rarity who needs him S01E03.png Rarity OMG S01E03.png Rarity day dreaming S01E03.png Rarity the unicorn.jpg|The most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Rarity and Twilight S01E03.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E03.png rarity lolwut S01E03.png Applebuck Season Applejack saves the day S1E04.png|Ponies cheering for Applejack. Rarity S01E04.png The crew wonders where Applejack has been S1E04.png|Rarity and the others wondering, where Applejack has been Spike Blush.png Rarity0 S01E04.png|Rarity help out Applejack. Griffon the Brush Off Rarity sniffing flowers s01e05.png|Oh, Flowers. Rarity sneezes S01E05.png Rarity derp S01E04.png Rarity sneezing s01e05.png Rarity lol S01E05.png Rarity with Aj S01E05.png Rarity S01E05.png Rarity and Gilda S01E05.png Boast Busters Applejack&Rainbow Dash wide eyed E6-W6.png Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Rarity pfft S01E06.png Spike and Rarity.jpg|Spike talking next to Rarity. Rarity suprised also E6-W16.png|Rarity mutually surprised as Spike. Rarity oh spike left E6-W6.png|Oh, guess Spike left. Rarity0 S01E06.png Shocked Rarity.jpg|Shocked Rarity is shocked. Rarity it.is.on. S01E06.png|Oh It. Is. On. Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png Rarity classy S01E06.png Rarity showing her style and grace.jpg|Rarity showing how a unicorn should have style and grace. Rarity worried S01E06.png Rarity green hair S01E06.png Rarity green hair or mane.jpg|Rarity with a green mane, thanks to Trixie. Rarity and Golden Harvest.png Rarity proud S01E06.png Dragonshy Rarity S01E07.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rarity we ment to do E7-W7.png|"What are we meant to do?" Rarity beauty sleep S01E07.png Rarity Camo Hat S1E7.png Rarity does not like her hat.png|Second guessing her helmet. Much better.png|Found a better hat. Rarity Onward S1E7.png Rarity ready to get the dragon.png Facing dragon with style- W.jpg|Meet Dragon with style... Rarity Style. Rarity0 S01E07.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png Tic tac toe.png|Rarity, so fine and delicate, is playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt. Rarity1 S01E07.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E07.png Rarity oh noes S01E07.png Rarity falling S01E07.png Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png Rarity and Pinkie2 S01E07.png Rarity baffled Pinkie Pie swinging rubber chicken.png|Rarity does not know what to say about Pinkie Pie's "method." Rarity pushing Fluttershy S01E07.png Rarity2 S01E07.png Rarity3 S01E07.png Rarity4 S01E07.png Rarity5 S01E07.png Rarity6 S01E07.png Rarity7 S01E07.png Rarity8 S01E07.png Rarity9 S01E07.png Rarity10 S01E07.png Look Before You Sleep Rarity 1 S01E08.png Ls1rarity-umm.png|Thinking on how to fix the tree. Ls2rarity-hey.png|Seeing on how Applejack broke it. Ls4rarity-mad.png|Angry at Applejack. Rarity_Inhale_S1_E8.jpg A smirking Rarity.jpg|A pretty but narcissistic smirking Rarity. Applejack0 S01E08.png Rarity_Owning_AJ_S1_E8.jpg Ls5rarity-raged.png|Getting angry at Applejack again. Ls6staredown.png|Applejack vs. Rarity. Applejack and Rarity receding S1E08.png|Let's just go our separate ways. Rarity_Applejack_Hugs_S1_E8.jpg Rarity calling me-W1.2547.png|Did someone just call my name? Applejack5 S01E08.png Ls8rarity-happy.png|Happy to be in a dry place. Rarity points out Applejack's muddy hooves S1E08.png Applejack_and_Rarity.jpg|Angry Friends. Ls11rarity-me.png Ls10rarity-thinking.png Rarity bad feeling-W 1.0500.png|I got a bad feeling about this. Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png Rarity mud mask S01E08 .png Applejack and Rarity aren't that excited S1E08.png Rarity telling a story S1E8.jpg Awwww.jpg|Pretending to be a ghost Rarity_Boogity_Boogity_Boo_S1_E8.jpg Aj, Rarity and Twilight S01E08.png Rarity&Applejack scared-W 5.5047.png|''The Revenge of the Headless Horse'': Coming to a theater near you. Applejack pardon S01E08.png Getting a dare.jpg|Rarity hearing Applejack's dare. Rarity Soaking Wet S1E8.jpg|Wet Rarity. Rarity S01E08.png Rarity0 S01E08.png Rarity1 S01E08.png Rarity2 S01E08.png Rarity3 S01E08.png Rarity4 S01E08.png Rarity5 S01E08.png Rarity in bed S01E08.png AJ vs. Rarity.jpeg|Rarity and Applejack still at it. Rarity6 S01E08.png Rarity7 S01E08.png Rarity8 S01E08.png Rarity trying to get her blanket S1E8.png|Get up! Rarity9 S01E08.png Rarity10 S01E08.png Rarity_With_5_legs_S1_E8.jpg Rarity11 S01E08.png Rarity12 S01E08.png Rarity13 S01E08.png Rarity14 S01E08.png Rarity15 S01E08.png Rarity sad face S01E08.png Rarity scared S01E08.png Rarity, Twilight and Applejack S1E8.png Rarity cleaning S01E08.png Rarity let's do this! S01E08.png Rarity Unleashed- W 1.1138.png|Rarity: The Magic Unleashed. Rarity dirty S01E08.png Rarity sad S01E08.png Rarity happy again S01E08.png Rarity and Aj S01E08.png Overjoyed Applejack and Rarity S01E08.png Rarity17 S01E08.png Rarity18 S01E08.png Rarity19 S01E18.png Rarity_Unimpressed_S1_E8.jpg Rarity_Cute_S1_E8.jpg Rarity_Unsure_About_This_S1_E8.jpg Rarity_Unsure_S1_E8.jpg Rarity_Running_S1_E8.jpg Twilight have fun check E8-W8.png Twilight 1st party success E8-W8.png Twilight noo E8-W8.png Twilight thats it E8-W8.png Happy Rarity and Applejack S1E08.png AJ and Rarity react to Twilight's proposal S1E08.png S1e08 pillow armada.png S1e08 Rarity eyes.png Bridle Gossip Rarity background S01E09.png Rarity S01E09.png Rarity1 S01E09.png Rarity huh- W 5.117.png|Twilight doesn't think Rarity is scary. Twilight no such thing E9-W9.png Harity- W 1.3398.png|Harity. Rarity0 S01E09.png Spitty Pie and Hair-ity S01E09.jpeg|Blue Tongued Pinkie and Hairity. Rarity and Pinkie S01E09.png Rarity2 S01E09.png Rarity3 S01E09.png Rarity5 S01E09.png Rarity normal again S01E09.png Rarity happy S01E09.png Swarm of the Century Rarity S01E10.png Rainbow Dash, So boring! S1E10.png Parasprites from Twilight's mane about to emerge S1E10.png Rarity0 S01E10.png Rarity1 S01E10.png Rarity2 S01E10.png Rarity3 S01E10.png Parasprite being born s01e10.png Rarity judging S01E10.png Rarity dissapproves S01E10.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png Rarity running S01E10.png Rarity angry S01E10.png Rarity oh noes S01E10.png Rarity O.o S01E10.png Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png Rarity screaming S01E10.png Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png Winter Wrap Up RarityWinterWrapUpSongIntro.png|Rarity singing in the opening of the Winter Wrap Up song. Rarity S01E11.png Rarity0 S01E11.png Rarity1 S01E11.png Rarity2 S01E11.png Rarity3 S01E11.png Rarity4 S01E11.png Rarity5 S01E11.png Rarity6 S01E11.png Rarity7 S01E11.png Rarity8 S01E11.png Rarity9 S01E11.png Rarity10 S01E11.png Fall Weather Friends Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png Fallweather21group.png|Rarity cheering. Suited For Success Just Rarity.jpg|Duckface. RaritySewingHerDress.png|Sewing. RarityAnnoyed.png|Vexed. RarityInsisting.png|Insisting to make a new dress for Twilight. RarityShocked.png|Shocked at Applejack's preference for informality, even at the Gala. Rarity has an idea.png|"Idea!" Rarity and her stylish glasses.png|Rarity and her stylish glasses. AotD Finale1.png|Rarity singing "Art of the Dress." SfS21 Rarity hopes for the best.png|Hoping her friends like their new dresses. SfS23 Rarity disheartened.png|Shocked that her friends did not like their initial dresses in the end... Rarity cool smile E14-W14.png|Deal with it. Rarity ear drop E14-W14.png|Cute ear drop. Rarity seeing she got into E14-W14.png|Rarity, realizing what she's gotten herself into. Distressed Dressmaking.png AotD Finale.png|Singing the other part of "Art of the Dress." Twilight technically accurate E14-W14.png Twilight constellation canis major E14-W14.png|Listening to Twilight's instructions. Rarity well invade space E14-W14.png|"Well..." You're invading my space Pinkie. Rarity wrong lights-W 1.3076.png|AHH "Wh-what happened to the lights!" Rarity hearing harsh words-W 1.1999.png|Rarity hearing hurting words. Rarity gasp E14-W14.png|*Gasp* Rarity oh hide me-W 1.9547.png|Hide me, Opal. Rarity walk dishonorment E14-W14.png|Rarity walking in total embarrassment. Rarity everypony laughing E14-W14.png|"But now everypony is laughing at me!" How do I wallow in pity.jpg|"Do ponies wallow in pity?" - Rarity, wallowing in question. Rarity distraught S1E14.jpg|(cries) I'm so pathetic! Rarity huh opal E14-W14.png|"Huh?" Rarity how get up there E14-W14.png|"How did you get up there?" Rarity mama coming E14-W14.png|"Mama coming!" Rarity huuuh E14-W14.png|"Huuuuuh!" Rarity how dare u E14-W14.png|"How dare you!" Rarity loss of words E14-W14.png|"What is it..." Rarity y-you E14-W14.png|"You!?" Rarity wha gasp E14-W14.png|Epic gasp. Rarity question like it E14-W14.png|"Like it?" Rarity inspecting gala dress E14-W14.png|Rarity inspecting her gala dress. Rarity don't like it E14-W14.png|"No, I don't like it." RarityOverjoyed.png|Rarity's reaction to the dress that her friends finished for her. Rarity and Opal.jpg Rarity_Glad_S1EP14.jpg|Rarity thanking her friends. Rarity_Glad2_S1EP14.jpg Rarity_So_Happy_S1EP14.jpg|D'awwwwww. Rarity I forgive E14-W14.png|"I forgive you." Rarity dramatic career E14-W14.png|"But my whole career..." Rarity still ruined E14-W14.png|"Is still ruined!" S01E14 HoityToity CarouselBoutique.png Rarity magic might.png|Rarity Magical Might. Rarity's gala dress.png|Rarity donning her brand new dress for the Gala. Rarity excited about her new job S01E14.png Rarity dozen each-W 1.1359.png Rarity_Forgiving_RD_S1EP14.jpg Rarity_Dramatic2_S1EP14.png Saddy_Waddy_Rarity_S1EP14.jpg Rarity_Thinking_Face_S1EP14.jpg|Rarity's thinking of a new Dress. Rarity_is_Shocked_S1EP14.jpg|Rarity is shocked about her cat. Hoity Toity congratulating Rarity S1E14.png|Hoity Toity congratulates Rarity on the succesful show. Sonic Rainboom Rarity Pinkie Twi and Aj S01E16.png Rarity bumps Twilight with her butt S01E16.png|"Well? Go on then!" Rarity becoming a cocoon.png|Rarity being a test subject for Twilight Sparkle's spell. Rarity's wings S01E16.png|A beautiful butterfly pony. Rarity admirers her wings S1E16.png|Rarity admiring her new wings. Just admiring my wings.png|What a nice outfit to wear with butterfly wings... Rarity them admire E16-W 1.1302.png|"Oh let them admire my wings." Rarity S01E16.png Rarity_wings.jpg|The result of Twilight's spell - a winged Rarity! Rarity preping E16-W 1.11.png|Rarity telling a Pegasus she's gonna take awhile. Rarity still preping E16-W 1.002.png|Still taking awhile. Rarity finally E16-W 1.773.png|Shroud of mystery... Rarity_is_ready.png|Note: Putting too much make up is unneeded when you're already pretty without it. Rarity changed RD music E16-W 1.5.png|Rarity explaining to Rainbow Dash how she changed the music for the performance. Rarity look at camera E16-W 1.104.png|"Pinkie thought me how to break the forth wall." Rarity sweating E16-W 1.1.png|Her make up stays on despite her sweating profusely. Rarity_Makeup_S1E16.jpg Rarity0 S01E16.png Rarity on fire! S01E16.png Rarity1 S01E16.png Rarity UH OH! E16-W 1.501st.png|"Uh oh." Rarity falling S01E16.png Rarity2 S01E16.png Rarity3 S01E16.png Rarity4 S01E16.png Forthesave.png|Dash saves the day. Rarity5 S016.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png Rarity5 S01E16.png The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png|The ponies forgive Rarity, Rarity6 S01E16.png Stare Master Rarity S01E17.png Rarity0 S01E17.png Rarity1 S01E17.png Rarity2 S01E17.png Rarity3 S01E17.png Rarity in gold silk E17-W17.png|"I bind them in a special gold silk." Rarity to SB-W 1.1990.png|No Sweetie Belle! Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png Rarity socked S01E17.png Rarity5 S01E17.png Fluttershy'sCutestMoment S01E17.png Rarity6 S01E17.png Rarity7 S01E17.png Rarity opal help-W1.6745.png|Help me with this cat. The Show Stoppers Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png A Dog and Pony Show rarityeps20welcome.png|Welcome to Carousel Boutique! S01E19 Rarity JawDrop.png|Rarity on seeing Sapphire Shores enter her boutique. S01E19 Rarity YouKnowMyName.png|"Y-y-you know my name...!" S01E19 SapphireShores Inspects.png S01E19 SapphireShores Inspects2.png Rarity don't wake E19- W 1.2014.png|Rarity telling the stars not to wake her up from this *dream*. S01E19 SapphireShores AndRarity.png S01E19 SapphireShores Sensational.png S01E19 SapphireShores Entranced2.png S01E19 SapphireShores EyeRoll.png Rarity peg pardon E19-W 1.2066.png|"Beg pardon!?" Rarity cos changes E19-W 1.2091.png|"Six different costumes!" Rarity 30.png|Fainting. S01E19 SapphireShores HaveThatEffect.png S01E19 Rarity GemHunt.png|Rarity hunting for gems. S01E19 Rarity UnimpressedWithSpike.png S01E19 Rarity EyebrowRaise.png Rarity 1 S01E19.png S01E19 Rarity SpellTakingOver.png|Sometimes Rarity's horn has to take the reins. S01E19 Rarity GemsFound.png Rarity Lovely Look.png|"Is something wrong Spike?" S01E19 Rarity SpellTakingOver2.png Ladylike Rarity.jpg|Rarity = Rouge the Bat 2.0 Rarity whats this-W 1.8548.png|Huh? A jewel nearby? Rarity Ahhhh-W 1.1910.png|Ahhhhh. S01E19 SpikeRarity BackingAwayFromRover.png S01E19 Rarity FearScream.png S01E19 Rarity OhNoDirt.png|"Ahh dirt!" S01E19 Rarity InACell.png A Dog and Pony Show 2.png Rarity kiss S01E19.png|Rarity ready to kiss Spike in his imagination. Kissy.png|Rarity in Spike's fantasy. Rarity S01E19.png Rarity aww S01E19.png Rarity awww S01E19.png Rarity asking for the exit S01E19.png Rarity Dig S01E19.png Rarity dissapproves S01E19.png Rarity hehe works everytime-W 1.9562.png|Hehe, works everytime. Rarity Driving The Dogs Crazy.png|Rarity driving the Diamond Dogs crazy Do you want whining.jpg|Watch out for Rarity's powerful (and funny) whining! Angry Rarity.jpg|Never mess with a classy unicorn! unamused Rarity.jpg|Miss Rarity is not amused... at all. Rarity Shocked E19-W 1.1899.png|Rarity is shocked because she was called a mule or was slapped on the flank. Rarity Pouting.jpg|Look what you did! You made Rarity cry! Rarity crying S01E19.png|Oooh yeah, the dogs are soooo dead... Rarity crying S1E19.jpg|Carrying gems is back breaking work. Upset Rarity.jpg|An upset marshmallow... I mean Rarity. Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.jpg|Just look at me! Crying Rarity S1E19.png|YOU NEVER LIKED ME! A crying Rarity.jpg|A crying Rarity. Rarity - what did i teach you - 1x19.png|Rarity's cute reaction when Twilight tells her that Rarity taught her something. Green Isn't Your Color Rarity S01E20.png GIYC1 Sauna.png GIYC5 Spa treatment 3 Rarity.png GIYC12 Mudbath Rarity.png GIYC15 Hoofbath.png GIYC18 Rarity begging.png GIYC17 Rarity eyes shut.png GIYC19 Rarity begging 2.png GIYC31 Rarity not pleased with Fluttershy's dress.png GIYC34 Rarity worried.png GIYC75 Rarity smiling.png GIYC78 Happy Rarity.png GIYC77 Rarity pleased.png Rarity I knew you'd be perfect S1E20.jpg Rarity 52.png|Just smiling Rarity GIYC80 Rarity overjoyed.png Sad_Rarity.jpg|Rarity is about to cry... Rarity wants to be alone- W 1.9987.png|Under the hood, I want to be alone. Applejack S01E20.png episode_really_applejack?.png|Really, Applejack? Rarity grr-W 1.1421.png|Grrrr Angry! so_excited_eps_20.png|I'm SO excited for you! Photo finish comes in.png|GASP! Photo Finish Happy Rarity.jpg|A happy Rarity Rarity never heard E20- 501st.png|Rarity's reaction when Bon Bon tells her she never heard of her. Rarity jealous S01E20.png Blushing_Rarity.jpg|Rarity is jealous. 2busywithhercareer.png|Too busy for her career.. Rarity waving arms S01E20.png Rarity - pleasepleasePLEASE! S01E20.png idoontneed2stoplookingfabulous.png GIYC170 Rarity looking fabulous.png|Rarity looking Gorgeous as ever gasp.png bravo.png|Bravo! GIYC222 Another shocked Rarity.png GIYC217 Rarity chuckling.png GIYC207 Rarity enters.png Spike fanning Rarity s01e20.png raritydespair.png rarityfluttershy.png raritysad.png raritypush.png rarity_season_1_eps._20.png Fluttershy10 S01E20.png Over a Barrel Rarity1 S01E21.png Rarity Catching Applejack S1E21.png|Rarity catching Applejack in the act. Rarity2 S01E21.png Rarity3 S01E21.png Applejack Surprised S1E21.png|I'm not complaining, I'm whining! Applejack and Rarity2 S01E21 .png Rarity4 S01E21.png Rarity5 S01E21.png Rarity6 S01E21.png Rarity7 S01E21.png Rarity8 S01E21.png Applejack hugs a tree while Rarity looks at her with an awkward stare S01E21.png Rarity9 S01E21.png Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png|Rarity wearing a mud mask. A scary sight, even for her. Rarity10 S01E21.png Braeburn Freaking out E21-W 7.1976.png Applejack and Rarity3 S01E21 .png Rarity and Applejack3 S01E21.png|Gently, please. Rarity and Fluttershy S01E21.png Rarity and Fluttershy1 S01E21.png Rarity about tree 0E21-W 1.1264.png|So much for trying. Rainbow Dash phew E21-W 4.1864.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png We scared E21-W 2.3654.png A Bird in the Hoof Rarity S01E22.png|Rarity wearing her gala dress. Rarity0 S01E22.png Rarity1 S01E22.png Rarity2 S01E22.png Rarity3 S01E22.png Rarity4 S01E22.png Rarity5 S01E22.png Rarity6 S01E22.png Rarity worried for Fluttershy E22-W22.png|Rarity worried for Fluttershy. Twilight your majesty E22-W22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity S01E23.png Rarity0 S01E23.png Filly Rarity with teacher S01E23.png Rarity spectacular! S01E23.png|"They need to be spectacular!" Filly Rarity making costumes S1E23.PNG|Rarity as a filly, doing costumes for a school play. Filly Rarity crying S1E23.png|A rather sad young Rarity. Filly Rarity dragged through woods S1E23.png|Filly rarity gets dragged by her horn through the woods. Filly Rarity bored S1E23.png Filly Rarity dragged through desert S1E23.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by hey horn through the desert. Filly Rarity dragged over mountains S1E23.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by her horn over the mountains. Filly Rarity smacks into rock S1E23.png|Filly Rarity slams into Tom (or not). Rarity Jaw Drop.jpg|Young Rarity stares in awe before her destiny... Rarityrock.png|... which is a big rock. Young rarity.jpg|You dragged me all this way for a rock? Rock opens to gems S1E23.png Rarity Happy.png|Happy Rarity. Rarity happy with the costumes S01E23.png Rarity2 S01E23.png Rarity3 S01E23.png Rarity4 S01E23.png Rarity5 S01E23.png Rarity6 S01E23.png Rarity thanks S01E23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike has done a great job S1E24.png|Rarity compliments Spike Rarity S01E24.png Rarity0 S01E24.png|''I just had to make you......'' Rarity1 S01E24.png|''A bow tie!'' Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|A beautiful shower. The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Owloysius is popular S1E24.png|Enjoying Owloysius. Rarity2 S01E24.png Rarity come along opal E24-W 1.111.png|"Come along Opal." Rarity and opal E24-W6.png|A smiling Rarity with Opal. Party of One Pinkie Pie invites Rarity.png Rarity S01E25.png Rarity0 S01E25.png Rarity1 S01E25.png Rarity2 S01E25.png Rarity3 S01E25.png Rarity4 S01E25.png Rarity5 S01E25.png Rarity spits out the punch.png|Blech! Gator stew! Danceparty.png|Dance time! Party's over.png Stinky Spike in love.png|That dreaded odor. Rarity6 S01E25.png Rarity7 S01E25.png Rarity pushes a stinky Spike away S01E25.png Rarity making excuses.png|Rarity definitely needs a hair wash this time. Rarity8 S01E25.png Rarity9 S01E25.png Rarity10 S01E25.png Twilight and Rarity secretly meet up.png|Sneaky... Rarity hidding box-W 1.3113.png|Acting stealthy. Rarity11 S01E25.png Rarity and Fluttershy S01E25.png Surprise.png Rarity scared S01E25.png Rarity happy S01E25.png Rarity happy 3 S01E25.png Rarity happy 2 S01E25.png Rarity dancing S01E25.png Pinkie Pie hugging her friends S1E25.png|It's a little hard to see Rarity, but she is there. The Best Night Ever Rarity shocked by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png|Ok, what is that? Pinkie Pie0 S01E26.png Twilight those horses E26-W26.png Twilight how we gala E26-W26.png Rarity dramatic S01E26.png|whatever shall we do? Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png|Ahem. Really people? I got this. Rarity happy S01E26.png Rarity wins over stallions S1E26.png Rarity NO S01E26.png Applejack comments S01E26.png We normally don't wear clothes S01E26.png Rarity irritated S01E26.png Rarity has standards S01E26.png|"Some of us do have standards." Rarity getting ready S01E26.png Rarity missing some eyelashes S1E26.png Main Cast at the Gala S01E26.png Rarity at the gala1 S01E26.png Fair Rarity.png|Rarity fantasizes about Prince Blueblood. Rarity To Find S1E26.png At the Gala - Main Cast Singing.png Rarity excited S01E26.png Rarity sees Prince Blueblood S01E26.png Rarity play it cool E26-W26.png|"I have to play it cool." Formal Rarity.jpg Rarity sniff S01E26.png Rarity and Prince Blueblood S01E26.png Rarity sad S01E26.png The best night ever.png Disappointed Rainbow S1E26.png Rarity 2nd chance S01E26.png Rarity eye twitch.png|Rarity eye twitch. Rarity annoyed at Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|That Royal Pain! Rarity pointing at the door S01E26.png Rarity angry at Prince Blueblood S1E26.png Rarity Shock Animation Error S1E26.png|Rarity is so shocked at Blueblood's behavior, her tiara disappears! Rarity ragemode S01E26.png Rarity letting Prince Blueblood through S1E26.png|Make way for the prince. Cake incoming S1E26.png|Can't we evade? Rarity and Prince Blueblood.png|Rarity is the only cover. Rarity enraged! S1E26.png Raging Rarity.jpg|See what happens when you mistreat Rarity? Caked_Face_Rarity.jpg|Rarity: Afriad to get... dirty?! Rarity ebrbrbrbr S01E26.png Category:Character gallery pages